A wide variety of electric power supplies are known which employ voltage feedback for control of the power supply, including many DC/DC converters and voltage regulation modules (VRMs). In some cases, the feedback voltage is the power supply output voltage. Accurate feedback of the output voltage is particularly useful when, for example, a constant voltage across a variable load is desired.
As recognized by the inventor hereof, variations in ground voltages internal and/or external to the power supply can result in inaccurate voltage feedback. For example, if a voltage is detected relative to ground at a first location, provided to a control circuit at a second location, and then interpreted by the control circuit relative to ground at the second location, the control circuit will be unable to accurately interpret the detected voltage if the ground voltages at the first and second locations are different. This, in turn, can result in inaccurate control of the power supply.